My Husband is an Alien
by Infinite Pen
Summary: After a bit of controversy, Capsule Corps. Heiress, Bulma Briefs, publicly announces to the world that her husband,Vegeta, is...infact...an alien. After Buu setting. Slight humor. Oneshot. Please R&R.


Don't own Dragonballz…if I did, we all would know what happened with our fav couple during _those 3 years_.

My Husband is an Alien

After reading a note his wife left for him on the refrigerator door, a very irritated Vegeta yanked the television remote as he plopped on the sofa behind him. She specifically informed him to turn on the television at a designated time and channel to listen to a so-called special report. Although he enjoyed watching television every now and then, the news was not something he was interested in unless some highly valuable artifact was being blown up by terrorists or an angry mob trampled over earth's weakling law enforcement officers during a protest that became violent.

Moreover, it was his designated training time, and not the time he set aside for leisure. Even though it's been peaceful times since Buu, he still kept up his intense physical activities. He still carried the desire to fight Kakarrot, fairly, one on one, and beat him (even though he admitted the younger saiyan was better than he); so the woman was a distraction to his soul objective once again.

Doing as his wife directed, he then cranked up the volume and flinched when he heard one of the commentators mention the name of Bulma Briefs the Capsule Corporation Heiress.

"That's right Jim…" the telecaster announced to her partner. "…in a few seconds we will hear from the one and only Bulma Briefs…as she finally responds to the never ending talk that her husband, Vegeta Briefs, is an alien."

"And you know Jen…there has been more recent rumors that she is expecting her second child with the so-called extraterrestrial husband. Do you think she'll respond to that as well?" Jim haughtily addressed Jen.

"Well…I don't know Jim, but here she is now…let's listen in on what she has to say…"

Bulma made her way through a crowd of her associates to the podium in front of the banner that bared the Capsule Corporation logo and paused in front of the microphones of various broadcasting stations. She looked straight in to the camera that focused in front of her as if she was directly looking at Vegeta himself. Then looked down at her speech she had prepared just for this occasion and began to address the crowd.

"…You all know why I have called this conference today…and I do not intend to interrupt the regularly scheduled programs with irrelevant talk…I have come with the purpose of disclosing to the world whether my husband is an alien or not. But…before I give you my answer, I have a few questions to ask of all you, myself…" She began looking at the cameras.

"Does the fact that a husband is always boasting he's royalty…and his home is his castle...classify him as a species from outer space? What about if he expects his wife to wait on him hand and foot? Or Breaks things and leaves them for her to fix? If he forgets anniversaries and even neglects to wear his wedding band... if his wife picks out all his clothes and even repairs or mends them when he carelessly rips or tears them and in some instances even _makes by hand_ certain articles for him to wear…and what if he hates going to formal events or parties and dressing in a suit, does this make him an alien?" She continues glancing at her speech for an instant.

"How about if he reeks terribly after physical exercise or training or if he casually leaves the toilet seat up for his wife to fall through…if he only calls her by name when he really wants something from her, does that also make him one?" She paused to let her audience's snickering to die down.

"…if he loves to watch barbaric sports and violent shows on television while eating everything in the fridge than rather sit with the woman he loves and watch a romance while cuddling…if he loves to barbecue and set things on fire…does that make him a little green man from Mars…and the fact that he despises the wife's ex boyfriend, envies her best male friend… scares off any man that looks her way…and can even stand up to the toughest villain, but cowers at the sight of his mother-in-law…" Again she paused because of the even louder laughing.

"… if he gripes when asked to hold a purse while the wife tries on clothes and even flies off if she takes over an hour to do the shopping...lets her know when she's gained weight and speaks frankly about it…doesn't understand that sometimes she _can_ have a headache…." Once again she paused for the light laughing.

"And yet, sees her hideous face first thing in the morning and still thinks she's the most beautiful woman in the world…" The laughs ceased instantly.

"How about if he disciplines his son and trains him to be strong and expects him to be stronger than any other children and teaches him to take care his mother if something ever happens to his father?" She looks up for a second to see the seriousness of the audience.

"If he never backs out of a challenge…is always full of pride and dignity…No matter how wrong he is, he's always right...never forgets who he is and where he came from…and if he may have done some things in the past that he really regrets...but loves his family so much that he would even die for them...does all those things make him an extraterrestrial?" She continued holding her chin up with a hand gesturing thought.

"If so…then…yes my husband is an alien…but then again shouldn't that make all husbands aliens…that is all…Thank you…" She finished then winked at a camera, meant for her husband sitting comfortably at home.

"Ms. Briefs! Ms. Briefs! Is it true that you are now pregnant with your second child?" No answer. She casually waves at the camera, again meant for Vegeta.

"Ms. Briefs! Is it true that your husband helped Mr. Satan defeat Cell years back?" Again, no answer. She now blows kisses at the camera and lips the words, _I love you, _all meant for him. Vegeta picks up the remote once again to turn the television off this time.

"Well Jen, you know I'm an alien husband myself…" Jim laughs spuriously.

"I thought you were kind of strange, Jim" Jen stated. "Well…there you have it…the husband of Capsule Corporations' Heiress is, in fact—" Jen is cut off with the television.

"That woman never ceases to amaze me." Vegeta whispers to himself as he exited the room.

* * *

If I left out some things you know Vegeta would do that every other husband in the world would do, just share it with me and post it in a review…and as always they are appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
